


Episode 1.3: Doomed

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, But Not Amused, Canon Compliant, Doom is Impressed, F/M, Implied Relationships, Loki Does What He Wants, Protective!Natasha, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Villainous Friendships, Warning: DOOM, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha breaks into Castle Doom and Doom rethinks his choice of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.3: Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the end of "Doomed" when Doom tells Peter and the others he recorded data on their fighting so that if they messed with him again, he would destroy them. Since the data hasn't reappeared in the show, I wondered what might have happened. Then I threw protective!Natasha (and my tendency to ship Loki/Natasha like FedEx) into the mix, and this was the answer.

                Doom sat back in his throne, observing the black-clad spy his Doombots had dragged before him in chains.  “Impressive, Black Widow.  Very few individuals have ever managed to successfully infiltrate my castle.  Fury made the right choice when he allowed Hawkeye to spare your life.”

                The SHIELD agent smiled politely, as though they were merely having a friendly conversation.  “I’ll be sure to pass your compliments along when I see him next.”

                Doom chuckled.  “My dear Agent Romanoff, surely you understand that I cannot allow you to leave now that you have accessed my personal files.”  His eyes narrowed behind his mask.  “Particularly since you have destroyed some of them.”

                She shrugged nonchalantly.  “I’m sure you didn’t really need them.  After all, what could the top of SHIELD’s Most Wanted list possibly do with stats on a group of wannabe superheroes?”

                “I believe the real question is, why does SHIELD not want me to have them?” Doom fired back.  “Are those children really so important that Fury would send his best agent to destroy the battle data I gathered on them?”

                “No.”

                “Then why waste your time?  You may have actually gotten out of the server room had you not deleted the files.”

                She smiled again.  “You’re operating under the mistaken interpretation that I’m here on SHIELD’s behalf.”

                That surprised Doom.  “But you are a SHIELD agent! Why else would you be here?”

                “I have my own reasons, Doctor.  And I have no intention of telling you.”

                Doom growled.  How dare she, a puny mortal, defy Doom! “Oh, but you will, my dear.  Given time and…encouragement, you will.”

                “Maybe another time.”  A familiar voice echoed through his throne room moments before the still-smiling Agent Romanoff vanished, chains and all, in a flash of green light.

                Doom leapt to his feet.  “LOKI!” he roared.  “Is this how you reward my trust, Trickster?  By abetting the enemies of Doom?”

                “So sorry, Victor.”  The God of Mischief’s voice purred, sounding anything but.  “But the little spider made me an offer I would be a fool to refuse.”

                Doom snarled.  “Your obsession with her will be your undoing, mark my words.”

                The Jotun sorcerer’s laugh echoed through Doom’s throne room.  “I’ll take my chances.  See you soon, Victor.”

                Grumbling, Doom sat back down on his throne, already planning to reconfigure the magical wards surrounding his castle.  He sighed.  If Loki wasn’t one of the more tolerable supervillains the universe had to offer, he’d bar him from using magic completely.  As it was, he enjoyed Loki’s company from time to time, though he’d never admit it to the Trickster’s face, so he’d only insure Loki couldn’t use most of his magic within the castle.

                That still left the question of what was so important about those children that Agent Romanoff would risk her life for them.  Doom mentally filed it away for later pondering.  So long as SHIELD was not involved, he doubted there was anything to be concerned over.  After all, they were only children.

             And he was DOOM!

 


End file.
